motionpicturefandomcom-20200215-history
Spider-Man: Far From Home
Spider-Man: Far From Home is a 2019 American superhero film directed by Jon Watts. It is a sequel to Spider-Man: Homecoming and the twenty-third film in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. The film was produced by Marvel Studios and Columbia Pictures and distributed by Sony Pictures Releasing. It was released on July 2, 2019. A sequel is scheduled for release on July 16, 2021. Plot In Ixtenco, Mexico, Nick Fury and Maria Hill investigate an unnatural storm and encounter the Earth Elemental, which is then fought off by a mysterious man called Quentin Beck. In New York City, the Midtown School of Science and Technology restarts its academic year to accommodate the students who were among those resurrected in "the Blip" eight months earlier. The school organizes a two-week summer field trip to Europe, where Peter Parker, while still distraught by the death of his mentor Tony Stark, plans to confess his growing feelings for classmate MJ and avoid heroics. At a fundraiser for the homeless coordinated by his Aunt May, Parker is warned by Happy Hogan that he will be contacted by Nick Fury, but Parker chooses to ignore him and leaves after being overwhelmed with questions about Stark. Parker and his friends arrive in Venice, Italy, where Parker starts to face competition from classmate Brad for MJ's affection. The city is suddenly assaulted by the Water Elemental, which is destroyed by Beck. Fury meets with Parker and gives him Stark's glasses, which were meant for his successor. The glasses are equipped with the artificial intelligence E.D.I.T.H., which has access to all of Stark's databases and commands a large orbital weapons supply. Beck claims the Elementals killed his family and that he hails from a different reality, one among many in the Multiverse. Parker rejects Fury's call to arms to rejoin his class. Fury covertly directs the school's trip to Prague, where the Fire Elemental appears at a carnival. Parker destroys it with help from Beck. Fury and Hill invite Parker and Beck to discuss the formation of a new superhero team. Parker considers Beck worthy of being Stark's successor and gives him the E.D.I.T.H. glasses. However, Beck is revealed to be a former employee of Stark Industries who was fired for his unstable nature and has recruited a team of former scientists to use drones that simulate the Elemental attacks to make him appear as a hero. MJ deduces that Parker is Spider-Man and reveals a piece of debris that she recovered during the attack on the carnival. The piece reveals a simulation that creates the Air Elemental, and they realize that Beck has faked all of the attacks. Parker travels to Berlin to meet with Fury, but quickly realizes that he is an illusion and battles several other illusions until Fury arrives and seemingly decapitates Beck. But this turns out to be another illusion in which Beck tricks Parker into revealing the names of the others who he told of Beck's deception. Parker, badly injured, is struck by a train and falls unconscious in one of the train cars. Parker awakens in a jail cell in the Netherlands and breaks out to meet with Hogan, who flies Parker to London and reveals a suit-manufacturing machine left behind by Stark, which Parker uses to synthesize a customized costume. In London, Beck uses E.D.I.T.H. to orchestrate his biggest illusion, a fusion of all four Elementals, and uses it as a cover to sneak out and kill MJ and any others whom she might have revealed about his secret. Parker disrupts the illusion, so Beck reveals the drones to attack him. Parker defeats Beck, regaining control of E.D.I.T.H. to call off the drone attacks. Beck dies from wounds sustained from misfire gunshots. An assistant of Beck's escapes with data of the events. Parker returns to New York City and begins a relationship with MJ. In a mid-credits scene, reporter J. Jonah Jameson of TheDailyBugle.net broadcasts doctored footage of the London incident, in which Beck incriminates Spider-Man for the drone attack and his death, before revealing Spider-Man's secret identity. In a post-credits scene, the Skrulls Talos and Soren are revealed to have been masquerading as Fury and Hill the whole time, as directed by the real Fury, who commands a Skrull spaceship. Cast * Tom Holland as Peter Parker/ Spider-Man * Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury * Zendaya as MJ * Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill * Jon Favreau as Harold "Happy" Hogan * J.B. Smoove as Julius Dell * Jacob Batalon as Ned Leeds * Martin Starr as Roger Harrington * Marisa Tomei as May Parker * Jake Gyllenhaal as Quentin Beck/ Mysterio * Tony Revolori as Flash Thompson * Angourie Rice as Betty Brandt * Peter Billingley as William Ginter Riva * Numan Acer as Dimitri * Remy Hii as Brad Davis * J.K. Simmons as J. Jonah Jameson * Ben Mendelsohn as Talos * Sharon Blynn as Soren Category:Films Category:PG 13-rated films Category:Live-action films Category:Action films Category:Superhero films Category:Marvel Studios films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Sony Pictures films Category:Sequels Category:2010s films Category:2019 films